


you are so beautiful

by Whyyyyy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: cady comes out to her parents.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Kudos: 26





	you are so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me writing post-canon stuff like a big kid

Cady opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the window, illuminating her bedroom. And the girl lying beside her. 

Smiling, Cady reached a hand up to Janis’s cheek, brushing a lock of hair off her girlfriend’s face. 

“Morning, sunshine,” she whispered. Janis stirred, groaning softly.

"What time is it?" She murmured sleepily, cuddling closer to Cady. 

"I don't know." Cady was about to check when there was a great rumbling from the floor beneath them. Cady froze.

"The fuck is that?" Janis rolled over and glared at the floor as if it had personally offended her.

"That," Cady hissed, swallowing. "Is the sound of the garage door opening."

Janis whipped back around to face her. "Shit. I thought you said your parents weren't coming home until the afternoon."

Cady sat up, hugging the blankets close around her body, which didn't, strictly speaking, have any clothes on it whatsoever. "I didn't think they- oh." She caught sight of the clock. "Jan, it's twelve-thirty."

"Fucking hell."

Abandoning all pretenses of keeping herself covered, Cady scrambled out of bed and began sifting through her closet. "Here," she said, tossing an oversized sweatshirt at Janis. "Wear this." she grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and tugged them on. From downstairs, voices rang out.

"Cady? You home, love?" Mrs. Heron called.

"Coming!" Cady shouted back. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm not wearing pants," Janis pointed out.

"Ariana Grande it. There's no time."

Cady tugged the door open, and Janis caught sight of her trembling fingers.

"Hey, Cads, calm down. It's gonna be fine."

"What if it's not, though?" Cady bit her lip. "What if they figure it out?"

Janis wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "If they haven't by now, I don't think they ever will."

Cady nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just- I'm scared."

"I know," Janis said, pressing a kiss to the top of Cady's head. "You'll tell them when you're ready. It'll be okay."

"Cady?" Mrs. Heron poked her head around the doorway. Cady jumped away from Janis as if she were on fire. Janis pretended not to be hurt by it. "Oh, hello, Janis," Mrs. Heron said warmly. "Cady told me you might stay over."

Janis smiled sweetly. "Hi, Mrs. Heron, nice to see you."

Mrs. Heron squinted at her. "Don't you have a sweatshirt like that, Cady?"

"Um, yeah," Cady squeaked. "That actually is mine." Mrs. Heron looked confused. "We spilled... coffee," Cady continued, shooting Janis a panicked glance. "All over our clothes. So we had to wash them. They're in the dryer. So I let Janis borrow some clothes." 

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Heron said. "Well, Janis, you're welcome to stay for lunch."

Cady's grip on the door handle tightened. "Oh, I'm sure Janis has other things to do. Besides, our clothes are probably dry by now. We should go check on them."

She disappeared down the stairs, Janis close on her heels. They reached the laundry room and Cady closed the door firmly behind them.

"Jesus Christ," she moaned. "That was awful."

Janis boosted herself onto the washer, gazing thoughtfully at Cady. "You know, you could just tell them. Chances are they'd be cool with it."

Cady sighed. "I know. I know! And I hate doing this to you, it's not fair. You shouldn't have to suffer just because I'm too much of a wimp to tell my parents I'm bisexual."

"Hey, hey," Janis chided. "Don't say that. I'm fine, I promise. I totally get what you're going through, and I know how scary it can be. Even if you think they'll accept you, there's always that tiny chance..." she trailed off. "Sorry. That probably didn't help, huh?"

Cady shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just..."

"I know," Janis said softly. "Come here." She held out her arms, and Cady stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Janis's neck. "I love you," Janis whispered.

Cady smiled. "I love you too."

Janis tugged Cady closer and closed the distance between their lips. Ignoring the nagging knowledge that her parents were only a few feet away, Cady melted into the kiss, closing her eyes.

And that was when the door banged open. The girls jumped apart, turning to see Mr. and Mrs. Heron standing in the doorway, wearing matching expressions of shock.

"Um," Cady squeaked, terrified. "Hi. We were just..." she trailed off helplessly. Janis opened her mouth, then closed it again. What was there to say?

"...Making out?" Mrs. Heron finished her daughter's sentence, an eyebrow raised.

Cady covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God. This can't be happening."

Janis slid off of the washer and wrapped a tentative arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Mrs. Heron watched them, eyebrow still quirked. "We should discuss this in the kitchen," she said, then turned on her heel and marched away, husband in tow.

"Oh my God," Cady moaned again.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, just try to stay calm, let's get it over with, alright?" Janis squeezed her shoulders. "Babe. Look at me." Cady peeked out at her through her fingers. "Hi."

"Hi," Cady whispered miserably.

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but I promise you it's going to be okay."

"But what if they-"

"It's going to be okay," Janis repeated. "No matter what."

Cady took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

She led Janis out into the dining room, where Mr. and Mrs. Heron were seated, looking expectant.

Mr. Heron glanced at Janis. "Cady, honey, do you think maybe this should just be a family conversation?"

"Janis stays," Cady said flatly.

"But this is a family matter-"

"That's why she stays." Cady's mouth was set in a hard line, daring her father to challenge her. Mr. Heron raised his hands in surrender and leaned back in his chair.

"So." Mrs. Heron smiled. "Cady, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Cady fumbled for Janis's hand, nodding. Janis gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes. I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but. I'm bisexual. And Janis and I have been dating for three months."

“Three months,” Mr. Heron murmured softly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Mrs. Heron asked, not unkindly.

“I was scared,” Cady admitted. “I didn’t know if you guys... ugh, I don’t know. I wasn’t ready, I guess.”

Her parents didn’t look like they completely understood, but they didn’t push it.

“Well, now we know,” Mrs. Heron said brightly, standing up to hug her daughter. Mr. Heron followed suit, and Mrs. Heron extracted herself so that she could hug Janis as well.

“If you hurt her, I will kill you,” Mrs. Heron whispered in Janis’s ear.

“Likewise,” Janis responded with a smirk. Mrs. Heron pulled out of the hug and they shook hands with an odd sort of respect, like soldiers on opposite sides of the battlefield.

Cady pulled away from her dad and wrapped her arms around Janis’s neck.

“I’m so proud of you,” Janis whispered.

“I love you,” Cady whispered back. Janis smiled and kissed her gently. Because she could do that now. No more hiding.

When they parted, Cady’s mom cleared her throat. “Did you girls ever get your clothes out of the dryer?” She tilted her head ever so slightly toward her husband. Cady’s eyes widened and she nodded gratefully at her mother.

“Right. The dryer.”

Mr. Heron watched the exchange, smiling obliviously.

“I, um, actually left my bag up in Cady’s room, so I’ll go grab that,” Janis said quickly. 

“I’ll go get our clothes,” Cady added. They both disappeared out of the kitchen.

Cady locked the door to the laundry room this time. No need for her dad to come in and see that there were, in fact, no clothes in the dryer.

Less than a minute later, there was a knock at the door.

“It’s me,” Janis called from the other side. Cady unlocked the door and Janis slipped inside, holding a bag full of clothes.

“I thought you were gonna change,” Cady said, eyeing the sweatshirt that Janis was still wearing.

“Are you kidding? I’m totally stealing this.”

Cady pretended to pout. “You’re evil.”

“Nah, your mom is the real evil genius.” Janis grinned. “What a queen.”

Cady rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Janis held out her arms. “Come here.” Cady let Janis pull her close again, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
